


Peach Scone

by shiverfawkes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hobo Johnson, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: "I love the thought of being with you-"Or maybe just the thought of not BEING SO ALONE"





	Peach Scone

**Author's Note:**

> this is short. im emotionally constipated. 
> 
> take a shitty drabble for a song I like. 
> 
> bye

“And I love the thought of being with you…” He paused, fingers still plucking the strings. “Or maybe just the thought of not- BEING SO ALONE” He yelled out, as the small crowd cried with him.

Logan stood at the bar, watching.

It was his ex-boyfriend, playing guitar on stage. Something he thought he’d never be able to do.

But Logan knew he would one day.

Logan knew the song was about him. When Logan moved away for university, Logan broke up with him, maybe it was selfish, but he deserved better.

“Hey, the second one’s way sadder than the first one but… I don’t know.”

Logan loved listening to him sing, Logan loved the voice cracks and the strain in his voice, as words fell from his lips with ease.

And Logan loved, maybe even more, how flustered he got when Logan pressed a kiss to his lips before he could finish the line.

This song wasn’t really a song. It was him rambling on about a girl and her boyfriend.

Logan lied about his new relationship.

Patton Heart wasn’t a real person. He was just somebody Logan made up, trying to get over him, and helping him get over Logan.

“We should go and get a fucking cup of coffee.” He spoke, his voice just as deep and melodious as it had always been. “And I’ll act friendly and I won’t pull any stunts.”

Logan watched, smiling softly, as his hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at his guitar, checking his chords.

He smiled out at the audience. “But I'm a little stunt puller from birth. So I don’t know what to tell you.”

“If I try to confess my love for-“ Logan froze as their eyes met. “Lo…” He spoke breathlessly.

“Uh, I’ve been Virgil Pechman, and this was Peach scones so uh yeah. It’s a song about my bastard ex-boyfriend who uh, I haven’t seen since he dumped me. Thank you, you’ve been great.” He spoke hastily, staring at Logan distractedly the whole time he spoke, setting his guitar on the floor stand and jumping off the stage.

He was making his way to Logan, so Logan set his drink down on the bar.

“I love the thought of being with you.” He recited the line, walking into Logan’s open arms, he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, looking up at Logan.

Logan finished it for him, placing his hand on the back of his head. “Or maybe just the thought of not being so alone.”


End file.
